


Better off without knowing

by Btsxo



Category: GOT7, SISTAR, 弥叉 | Missa, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Smut, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btsxo/pseuds/Btsxo
Summary: Ari and Hana are former gang members of RebelAngelz. They were the toughest gang in L.A they could take on guy gangs with no problem. They are tough!One night Ari becomes the target of the worst Mafia boss. Later on she forgets everything that happened to her that fatal night that caused her to have Amnesia. Ari’s parents and Hana take her far away from L.A so she doesn’t remember what happened.. or so they thought until they come across BTS who so happens to be in Korea and goes to the same school as the girls..Hana tries to keep everything a secret from Ari so she doesnt get hurt again, as hard as she is trying will she be able to keep the past away from her forever? Will Ari remember everything and encounter something as to what happened that one fatal night that everything went so wrong for her? what will she do? how will she react? Will she really be better off without knowing?
Relationships: multiple





	1. Chapter 1

Extra information so you don’t get lost******

RebelAngelz former members Bora and Soyu from sistar. Allies are sistar. Enemies are Miss A and BTS.  
After what happened with Ari Hana decided to split up RebelAngelz so they can escape.  
Bora and Soyu went to Sistar.  
**Enemies of BTS is teentop and RebelAngelz.  
Allies is GOT7.  
C.A.P used to be apart of BTS. After the incident with Ari he went to be with Teentop  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
[A/N]  
I used to have this uploaded on asianfanfic (AFF)  
I was teentopxo on there. I have come back to writing after 5 years hiatus. I have made some changes to this story. This story will not revolve around Smut but there will be some scenes. I hope I get some love and support coming back after all these years.  
I am good at taking any suggestions. Please leave any below.  
I was also working on a vampire story before my hiatus. I might redo that too.


	2. The crazy new beginning

~HANA P.O.V~  
It’s been almost a week since we finally moved out of LA. The incident happened almost a month ago.. Ari was hospitalized until the doctors confirmed it was safe for her to be released and to follow a wellness plan. I have been taking this seriously.. I want to protect her. I will make sure nothing or no one hurts her ever again. 

~Ari P.O.V~  
*clock alarm noise*  
  
I woke up and looked at the clock and turned the alarm off.. 7am.. time for school in a new place. I got up and showered, dressed into my uniform. I went to Hana’s room and saw she is still asleep. That goofball. I jumped into her bead and started bouncing up and down while laughing “Get up sleepy head we will be late on our first day!” She woke up and laughed “Okay! I’m up!” she sat up and I said “Hurry!” I left her room and went down stairs to make breakfast, I hum a slightly, a few minutes later I finish the eggs and bacon. I start eating slowly as Hana comes into the kitchen and eats with me. 

A few minutes later we finish and clean up and start walking to school. Luckily we only live a mile away so we don’t have to walk far or take the bus. I see the school and see all the people. I hope everyone is nice and that it will be a good day. New friends and new teachers.. I still wonder why we had to move so sudd— my head starts to hurt suddenly. I hold my head I hear Hana say “Ari, what’s wrong?” I respond “A slight headache, I’m fine.” I move my hands away from my head and smile at her to reassure her.  
  
We get to the school and walk through the gate as everyone stares at us, everyone is whispering  
“Those are the new girls?”  
“Them? Gangsters? I don’t think—“  
The whispering gets cut off when we hear loud motorcycles come into the gates and stop. I look at them curiously to see who these people are. 

They take off their helmets and see 7 good looking guys “wahhh they are so cool” all the girls around starts screaming  
“OPPA I LOVE YOU”  
“Senpai notice me”  
“Marry me!!”  
“Let me be your girlfriend!”  
“Be my baby daddy”

I get tugged I look and see its Hana pulling me inside. We get inside. “Hana where are we going?” she responds “Principal” we get to the office and knock on the door, we go inside he sets us up with our classes. We leave his office I say to her once we leave “The motorcycle guys were cool huh?” she says “no” her mood seems off… I wonder what’s wrong… we get to our first class that we luckily have together. We go in and everyone stops and stares at us, the teacher introduces us “These girls are Ari and Hana they are from L.A in the states. So treat them well. Your seats are there” she points and we move to them we are seated between a red and blond hair boy. I sit next to the red and Hana sits next to the blond  
  
  
~HANA P.O.V~  
I am pissed… actually that’s an understatement but why are they here.. Why do we have to sit next to them.. Just WHY?!  
Taehyung says “I’m Taehyung and that’s Jhope right next to you Hana, it’s nice to meet you guys” Ari smiles back and said “nice to meet you too” I spat out “Yeah you too” Taehyung looks bewildered as I glare at him.  
Ari says “Nice entrance with the motorcycles earlier” Jhope laughs and says “that’s nothing all the girls love us and go crazy over is because we are BTS, Older women usually loves us a lot” Taehyung winked at Ari and she had blushed slightly and giggled. I honestly want to throw up… 

after a while the class bell rings I get up and collect my things as Taehyung calls Jhope’s name repeatedly, he snaps out of it and says “What?”  
Ari says “The class bell rung”  
Jhope said “oh sorry”  
I say “daydream”  
Jhope said “yeah”  
I say “what was it about?” I raise my eyebrow at him. Jhope said “Nothing important” with a fake smile. I’m not convinced at all, he seems rather abrupt.. but whatever. I take Ari and walk her to her next class.  
  
  
~JHOPE P.O.V~  
“Taehyung we need a meeting with the guys now” he nods as we go around and collect the guys and go to the rooftop and we don’t care we are skipping class.  
I tell them as they look at me curiously I say “all of RebelAngelz is here. Especially Ari”  
Taehyung says “So that was them?”  
I say “Yeah. Although Ari seemed off.. She seems harmless and innocent as for Hana” I look at Rapmon and continue “she is still scary as ever when she is mad, she was death glaring Taehyung and I.”  
Jungkook says “My Ari? Really Ari? Are you sure?”  
I say “yes Jungkook. I even had a daydream about the fight we had against them and it started to rain… a lot happened that day..” I look down and bite my lip. Rapmon says “I know Jhope.. Get it together man we all had to do it too. Well we need to figure out why they are here and see if Ari really does remember us”  
  
**goes back to the flashback he had earlier; at Los Angeles, BTS vs. RebelAngelz**  
The girl says “ha! You think you can beat us? Well guess again” a cocky grin and laugh broke out from her mouth. I ran up to her and punched her in the jaw as she slammed down onto the pavement. Rain drops started pouring down heavily onto the ground as I stare down at the girl. pissed as her friends come to get her  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
~ARI P.O.V~  
  
I have no more classes with Hana and all the girls keep whispering. A cute boy approaches me, I recognize him as one of the motorcycle guys he says “Hi I’m Jungkook come on I will introduce you to my friends” I nod and stand up he starts walking ahead and I follow him. He leads me to the rest of the motorcycle guys we start talking and I wave to Taehyung and Jhope they smile back. The rest of the guys I haven’t met yet are Rapmon, Jin, Jimin, and Suga.  
Jimin says “Ari you should sit with us at lunch”  
I blink surprised and say “really?”  
He nods and says “Yeah, why not?”  
I nod and smile “Okay that sounds great”

The bell rings and the guys want to escort me to the cafeteria. I say no and walk off to look around the school a bit more.  
A pretty girl comes up to me and says “who are you and how do you know BTS”  
I say “I’m Ari and Jungkook came up to me and let me meet the rest of the guys. I had already met Taehyung and Jhope”  
She responds “impossible they don’t go up to normal people”  
I say “whatever” I shrug “I don’t care” I start to walk away as I hear “Bitch” I turn around and say “what was that?”She fake smiles and says “Nothing”  
I roll my eyes and say “oh by the way what’s your name?’She says “I’m Suzy from miss a”  
I say sarcastically “so nice to meet you” I walk away and go to the cafeteria to meet up with BTS.  


~~Jungkook P.O.V~~  
  
I decided to speak up after awhile of feeling uneasy. “Where is Ari?” as soon as I said that I saw her and said to the guys "I see her" they looked and we all started to wave our arms Like idiots so she can see us   
  
Ari noticed and she started coming our way and decided to sit down next to Jimin.  
The doors burst open then here comes the queenkas & Kingkas miss a, Sistar, GOT7, teentop.  
I glanced at Hana to see if I could see anything on her face and it was twisted with subtle rage that I knew was there.  
  
~~ Ari P.O.V ~~  
  
I get curious and explore the building, so In a sense basically ditching the next class. I end up going to the library and check out the collection they have here. I found some good manga, so I sit down to read it. I can hear footsteps and I look up...  
  
it's Suga! He sits down at the table with me.... Suga asks “whatcha reading?" I reply slightly annoyed “manga" he gets quiet maybe catching on that I don’t like being interrupted while reading. Although he still stays seated at the table with me? It makes no sense. I finish reading and get up and start walking toward the aisle to put the book back. Suga followed me.  
  
~~Suga P.o.v~~   
  
I follow Ari to where she put the book back. so when I know we are all alone in the library and she starts to walk away I grab her wrist and yank her back and slam her against the book shelf. she looks at me scared.. it seems like genuine fear.. that can’t be right.  
  
I put my hands at each side of her head on the bookshelf to were she is In the middle and can't move. I have her trapped. I say “do you remember me?" she looked confused amd answers back with "ummmm should I? Like what do you mean" im starting to get impatient and reply snappily “have you forgotten about BTS?”  
  
She looks astonished “What are you talking about I just met you" I'm not convinced.... So I lean in a little more closer to her face and sneer “is that so?" Ari nods her head scared to speak so I lean down & blow lightly on her neck & then goosebumps appear   
  
she stopped breathing & is very stiff me:"I'm not convinced at all Ari” I reach for her hair and taking a strand, twirling it around in my fingers I look her in the eyes and say coldly “I think you’re faking, I know you remember don't try lying"   
  
she starts yelling "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABO---" I slammed my lips to hers so she doesn't call any attention in case Someone was here in the library   
I pull away completely and she falls to her knees on the ground stunned. I say “you can't lie to me! I know who you are you can't fool me" as I turn around I see Jimin and without hesitation he punches me. It happened so quick that I knew he hit my nose when I heard the crack and blood dripping out.


End file.
